Reflections:Alternate Ending
by Vongolafan16
Summary: This is an alternate ending to the FanFic named Reflections by Babywolf-lover


**Hey there guys! I know that I shouldn't be writing this, but I just couldn't help it I needed to write it down before the idea would disappear forever.**

**For those of you that are wondering what this is,, this is my version of the ending of one of my all time favorite series Reflections by one of my all time favorite authors Babywolf-lover. If you are into some heated KakaFemNaru (like me) relationships, then she is the one to go to.  
**

**ALSO FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT HAVE ALREADY READ BABYWOLF-LOVER'S FIC REFLECTIONS, YES THERE ARE SOME THINGS IN HERE THAT ARE THE SAME, BUT JUST IN MY OWN WORDS. JUST TO GIVE YOU GUYS A LITTLE HEADS UP.  
**

**Disclaimer: I DON NOT OWN NARUTO NOR DO I OWN THE PLOT OF THE STORY JUST SOME OF THE IDEAS THROWN IN THERE.  
**

**ANYWAYS ON WITH THE SHOW!  
**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TWO YEARS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been two years since the disappearance of Naru Uzumaki. Things have been a lot calmer lately. Everyone is back to normal, well _almost_ everyone.

One Hatake Kakashi has been feeling sad due to the sudden disappearance of Naru. He never told anyone that he loved Naru, but he didn't need to, everyone could already tell that he had fallen in love with Naru, no matter how hard he tried to hide his it.

Now where exactly is our heroine Uzumaki Naru? She is at the front gates of her home village, Konohagakure, carrying a body over her shoulder. She was waiting for the people that were coming towards the gates. Naru knew who they were thanks to her heightened senses that she acquired through all those years of training with Orochimaru, and her past two years of training with the surprisingly kind Kyuubi. She knew full well who they were, she couldn't forget those scents, especially one in particular.

Naru smiled when she saw three ninjas land right in front of her.

"Who are you?" said one of the ninjas.

She turned towards them giving them her best smile.

* * *

Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke were now nearing the gates of the village, they could see it getting bigger and bigger as they continued on. They were just returning from an escort mission to Suna.

When they saw the entrance of the gates, they noticed some blonde woman carrying a body –dead or alive they don't know- just standing there. Kakashi's heart beat sped up a bit at the familiar woman there.

They looked at one another and nodded in agreement. Jumping down from the tree branch they were on, they landed right in front of the blonde haired woman.

"Who are you?" Asked Kakashi as he took a step forward.

The woman turned towards them looking straight at them with those cerulean eyes of hers before giving them her best smile.

"What? You already forgot me, Kashi? I'm hurt." She said in a mock hurt tone.

Kakashi's heartbeat was now going a mile a minute. He recognized that voice, that hair, that smile, that name. There is only one person he knew that fit the slip, a person he hasn't seen in two years. Naru.

"…Naru?"

"One and only. Sorry that it took me so lo-"

Before she could continue, Kakashi wrapped her in a tight hug. She stiffened at the sudden contact, but when she looked to see who it was, she let out a sigh that she didn't know she was holding and hugged him back.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at the two right before them and smiled. Their teammate finally came back. Everyone would be happy again, especially Kakashi, of the return of their number one unpredictable knucklehead ninja.

"Let's leave those two alone and go get Tsunade-Sama," Said Sasuke.

"Hn," Sakura nodded in agreement. Then they suddenly disappeared.

* * *

Kakashi noticed Sasuke and Sakura leave, and decided that now was a good time as ever to give Naru her welcome back kiss. He pushed away from their hug, pulled down his mask and immediately pressed his lips against hers. Breaking out of her surprise, Naru began to kiss him back .

A few seconds later, they broke apart panting. Naru looked at him and hugged him once more.

"I missed you so much, Kashi."

"I missed you too, Naru."

"…they're coming, maybe we should let go."

"…yeah…"

They let go of each other. Kakashi pulled his mask back on, while Naru leaned on the gates with the body right next to her feet.

About a minute or so later, Tsunade walked towards the gates followed by Jiraya, Sasuke and Sakura. Tsunade did not look pleased at all on the contrary, she was pissed. As soon as Tsunade saw Naru she stomped over to her. She grabbed Naru by the collar of her shirt, and pulled her up to her face.

"You! What the he-"

Before continuing, there was a puff of smoke and she noticed that the one she was grabbing on to was not Naru but Kakashi. She looked at the now nervous Kakashi and then turned her attention to where he previously was. There stood a smiling Naru.

"Will ya calm down Baa-chan. There is an explanation for why I left."

"Oh and what would that be.. I'm all ears." She said pushing Kakashi out of her face.

"Hn. Well the reason for my sudden disappearance is because I needed to get rid of Orochimaru before he achieved his goals of immortality. If he were to achieve that goal _many _ more people would be dead. I couldn't let that happen, and besides it also served as my revenge for the things he did to me, the _unforgivable_ things he did to me." Cerulean eyes shone with the dark memories that played back in her mind.

"Oh and if what you say is true, then where is he now?"

"Well I don't know if you noticed, but you've been stepping on the body for a while now." She said pointing at the ground.

Everyone looked down and gasped as they finally took notice of the corpse that had been on the ground all along. It looked bad, real bad, but if you look closely beyond the cuts scratch marks and bruises, you can tell that is Orochimaru.

"How?" asked Jiraya

"You can't imagine the wonders that training can do."

"I can't imagine, but was that why it took you two years to come back?" asked a very curious Sasuke about how she managed to _kill_ Orochimaru.

"The snake was a slippery one, but I managed to catch him during the first year."

"Then why didn't you come back then?" asked Tsuande

"I had to find myself again."

"And how did you manage that?"

"I had help from Ku-kun and some other friends along the way." She smiled and looked up towards the trees, to see some shadows quickly running off. She chuckled a little to herself at that.

The others looked at her expectantly, thinking that she would explain who these "Ku-kun and friends" are. When they realized that she was not going to continue, Kakashi asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Who are Ku-kun and friends?"

She chuckled at his tone, it seriously sounded like he was jealous. Oh if he only knew. Maybe she could play a little more with this.

"Well I can't really say who the friends are since they asked me to keep their identities a secret, but what I _can_ tell you is that Ku-kun is the one that I love the most. He was always there for me and would calm me down when I was getting a little out of control, which let me tell you was _quite _often. He was with me through thick and thin." Naru looked at them all and noticed that they looked at Kakashi with pity, while Kakashi was trying really hard not to erupt like a volcano.

'_hahaha! Ok I guess he has had enough'_

"OH! Also I almost forgot to mention Ku-kun's full name is Kurama, but you all know him as the Kyuubi."

"…"

"…."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, it came as a shock to me too, when I learned that Ku-kun was not as bad as everyone made him out to be. The reason why he attacked the village was because he was being controlled by a man that went by the name Uchiha Madara."

"wait that can't be true. Uchiha Madara has been dead for years."

Naru just shrugged "I don't know. It may just be an imposter from the Uchiha Clan."

"But it also may be true since there are no actual records of Uchiha Madara's body ever being found." Said Tsunade

"Yeah, well anyways can we go now, it's been a while since I've been in Konoha."

"Yeah, besides we need to get the body checked out as well. Let's go. Oh and Naru… Welcome back." Said Jiraya.

"I want to see you in my office tomorrow morning Naru." Said Tsunade

Everyone started to walk back, but when Naru was going to take her first step she was hugged by Kakashi once more.

"You did that on purpose."

"Did what?" She said innocently.

"You know what. You said those things in order to see me jealous."

"Hahaha maybe."

"Well it seems like my little Naru needs to be punished." He said while unmasking his face and kissing her. Then they were gone; Kakashi shushined them to his apartment.

* * *

**THE END**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this little something that i made.  
**

**Please review and tell me what your thoughts on this are!  
**

**-VONGOLAFAN16 OUT!  
**


End file.
